Their Name was Frisk
by ultimateanimegirl123
Summary: For Frisk, life at Lady Irwin's was harsh, lonely, and worst of all, mundane. Until they one day find themselves atop Mt. Ebott.. *Undertale as told by Frisk' point of view,as always Frisk goes by they/them pronouns and their race/characteristics/etc is up to the reader!*
1. Chapter 1

Lady Irwin's Home for Displaced and Orphaned Children, erected 1904.

No one knows who exactly Lady Irwin was, only that she was very rich, very old, and very bored. Whether it was out of pity or just to get brownie points, Lady Irwin had the orphanage built that quiet summer of 1904, and it has been functioning ever since.

Children of all ages came and went throughout decades of war, collapsed economies, disease. Some ran away, others, although rarely, were adopted. But for the most part, Lady Irwin's Home for Displaced and Orphaned Children was cramped, dirty, and not the most tender of places.

"Think fast, shaggy-head!" Jimmy hollered, chucking his carton of lukewarm milk as hard as he could across two whole tables. Before the intended child could even lift their head all the way, they're smacked clear across the face with the carton, sour milk getting into their hair, eyes, and lunch. Jimmy's table erupted with laughter immediately, all jeering and pointing as Jimmy pat himself on the back.

"Three whole seconds, new record!".

Those who didn't laugh, unfortunately, could only stare as the helpless child slowly sat up, the front of their shirt now soaked, and fled the grand dining hall.

Their name was Frisk.


	2. Chapter 2

The bedrooms usually fit eight children at the maximum, if said children were willing to share their beds. Luckily for Frisk, the room they were placed in was one of the very last, a small, excluded room that the even janitor occasionally forgot about.

By the time Frisk reached their room the bell had rung, signaling that lunch was over and the child had to return to their rooms. Sighing, the child pulls off their milk-soaked shirt and tosses it to the side, quickly going over to their small dresser and pulling out a sweater. About a year or two ago, the striped sweater was a gift from a former assistant who helped work the orphanage. Frisk had since forgotten her name, but did recall her particular fondness of them; weakly smiling, the child ran their thumb along the personally knitted wool, before putting the sweater away and pulling a simple t-shirt over their head. They then climbed onto their top bunk, where they lay facing the wall. An odd feeling of calmness quickly came over Frisk, as they weren't exactly used to the bedroom being so quiet, so...still. Tired, with a heart still heavy, Frisk decided it was the perfect moment them to catch a quick nap.

That moment was short lived, however, as the sound of children laughing and squealing signaled that their bedmates had returned. Frisk is jolted awake by the sound of a door slamming open, two of their bedmates, a pair of twins, ran to grab their makeshift toys and running out the room just as fast. One of them happens to bump into Elina, who turns up her nose to scowl at them before strolling on in.

"Frisk." She mutters in her usual coldness, standing on her toes and punching the child's arm, "Get up, you still have chores to finish." Frisk only sighs, slowly sitting up and drawing their knees up to their chest.

Ellie was, in simplest terms, a little bitch; but thankfully, at least in Frisk's case, she was a little bitch to everyone. You'd think for her situation she wouldn't be as stuck up and unsatisfied as she was but, unfortunately, those were the two traits that defined her.

Slowly, Frisk gets out of bed and climbs down, looking up at the older girl through their thick bangs. Scowling, Ellie pokes their forehead with a sharp finger.

"You could use a haircut, shaggy head." She remarked before pushing a broom into the child's hands. As always, Frisk simply nodded, before going on their way to clean.

For as long as they could remember, this was Frisk's home. The kids, as awful and cruel most of them were, were family. Frisk quickly learned that it was better to remain quiet and obedient at Lady Irwin's than demand respect, because unless you had height, attitude and strength on your side, you were just one of the sheep. Frisk had just finished sweeping their designated area when two boys ran past, one of them accidentally, or purposely, knocking the dust pan aside.

Sighing as dust and debris flew everywhere, the child grabbed their broom and began to sweep again, trying to block out the words coming from two giggling boys nearby. They were definitely older by the looks of it, both sitting with their backs to Frisk.

"Did you hear?.." One of them says to change the subject, "Jessica is getting adopted, Steven overheard her bragging about it during lunch."

"Jessie? Of all people?" The other asked incredulously with a laugh. "If that's the case, there's hope for all of us, even Frisk." They raised their voice when saying "Frisk", making sure the jab was heard loud and clear.

Frisk kept their head low and lips pursed, slowly continuing to sweep as reality set deep into their hearts. Nobody wanted these kids, and they surely did not want me.

Lunch time, the next day. To Frisk's surprise no one brought up what happened with Jimmy, or picked on them for the most part. But honestly, it was easy to forget what exactly happened each day with over a hundred children all under the same roof. Frisk took this calm to their advantage and quickly gobbled up their lukewarm pasta. Wearing their lucky wool sweater, Frisk vowed that no one would catch them at lunch this time, not even Jimmy. They would quickly finish their food before dipping out of the dining hall, then, they would finish up any leftover chores so Elina wouldn't complain. And after that, Frisk would head over to the 'library' and remain until bedtime, after realizing yesterday night how rarely people visited there, they decided the library would be a perfect place to hide and play without anyone heckling them.

The plan was working, and as Frisk through away their tray, for the first time ever they had genuinely believed things were going to be okay at Lady Irwin's. But, as always, those feelings were short-lived.

"Hey! Shaggy-head!"

The words bit into Frisk's skin like ice, leaving the child frozen with gooseflesh. I was so close.

Frisk knew far too well that as soon as the boy had you in his sight, he wasn't letting you off easy.

"Hey...Shaggy-head...", if there was one thing Jimmy did not like, it was being ignored in front of his audience. He stands up and walks over, making his steps loud and broad so everyone saw. With his free hand he grabs Frisk by the arm, turning them around to face him, "I'm talking to you.." He makes a look of disgust, trying to look into Frisk's eyes directly but having some trouble.

"Tch, freak..." He mutters. Frisk could feel their entire body violently shake as they looked up at the older child, but keeps a straight face. By this time a majority of the hall was watching, waiting. Some eyes were full of fear, others, thirsty for a good show. Well, if you ask, Jimmy will deliver.

He makes a scene at first, abruptly letting go of Frisk's arm and turning around for extra effect, much to the surprise of his viewers. Then, just as the excitement begins to die down, he whips back around and dumps his water, the entire cup, onto of the child's shaggy head.

As he had hoped, his audience loses it in a series of "Ooooooh's!", and the boy almost wishes to take a bow right then and there. As for Frisk, that ache they had held in their heart for so long had finally settled into their stomach. This was their life, and this was going to be their life for a very, very long time. The taunting wasn't going to stop, the beatings, the feelings of loneliness. It was going to be a never ending cycle; chew, rinse, spit, repeat. For the first time, in a long time, Frisk felt hot tears rush to their eyes. The laughter was so loud, so nauseating, that the child didn't even feel themselves slowly curl their hand into a tight knot, they didn't even feel their fist connect with the boy's jaw.

As quickly as it started, the laughter seized as Jimmy stumbled and landed on his backside, holding his jaw in pain and crying out. Slowly, in unison, small eyes drifted from the boy on the ground to the trembling child that sent him flying, just as shocked as they all were.

As realization finally settled into everyone's hearts, Frisk did what Frisk did best, they ran.


End file.
